xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Obito Uchiha
Tobi (whose original name is Obito Uchiha) is the central antagonist of the Naruto franchise and the leader of Akatsuki. He is a fallen hero from Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, who follows Madara Uchiha's goal for his own gain. Despite appearing late in the story, Tobi orchestrated the attack of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the Massacre of the Uchiha Clan, and most of the conflict driving the story from behind the scene. Kazekage Rescue Mission As Tobi, he assisted Zetsu with locating Sasori's body. Once he found it and took Sasori's ring, he expressed his belief that he would now be able to join Akatsuki. They next tracked down Deidara's disembodied arm with its ring still attached. Tobi initially believed Deidara had also died, only for Deidara to appear before them shortly afterwards. Tobi was somewhat relieved to see him, but was concerned for both his well-being and capability with rather offensive jokes, provoking Deidara to strangle him with his legs. Three-Tails' Appearance Tobi was indeed accepted into Akatsuki as Sasori's replacement, partnered with Deidara. He was assigned to capture the Three-Tails. In the anime, Deidara treated Tobi to some dango before the mission, a ploy to get him to remove his mask. He turned away while he ate, preventing Deidara from seeing anything. They split up after eating and Tobi eventually found Konoha shinobi using the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier, which he deduced was meant to seal the Three-Tails. He informed Deidara of his discovery and they approached and killed the two Anbu put in charge of the sealing. When they located the Three-Tails, Tobi tried to convince Deidara to fight it in his place. When the Three-Tails chased Tobi, Deidara used his Explosive Clay on it while it's distracted. The rest of the battle went unseen. After they defeated the Three-Tails, Tobi claimed responsibility for the beast's capture, saying his technique was flawless and that it made sense to assign him to the mission. Deidara retorted that it was actually his clay that defeated the Three-Tails. Tobi, unconvinced, fell asleep during Deidara's argument. Deidara "woke him up" by detonating a clay bomb next to him. When they got the Three-Tails to an Akatsuki base, the Akatsuki members convened and sealed it. When they were done, they also sealed the Two-Tails (the Two-Tails is sealed before the Three-Tails' capture in the anime). Superpowers #According to Minato, Tobi's Teleportation Jutsu surpases his, and the Second Hokage's. #Chakra #Enlightenment #Walk on Water Technique #Sharingan #Teleportation #Transcended I can sense his presence. Why? Because I can tell from their movements that my Kikaichuu are still draining his Chakra. The Insects that were tracking his Chakra lost him completely. No its not the Body Flicker technique. Why? Its because my insects would've followed his direction anyway. He managed to teleport without using any seals, summonings, or markings? That means he has a Space-Time ninjutsu even better than the Fourth 's. His body completely disappeared. Can he simply vanish out of existence? If he can actually disappear at will, I wouldn't be surprised if he can do it to just his body parts as well. It would explain why only a part of his body managed to bypass earlier attacks. To us, it only looks like they made contact, but they actually missed their marks. So basically, he's not dodging the attacks. They're just going straight through him. Jutsu # Asura Path # Chakra Receivers # Chakra Transfer Technique # Clone Jutsu # Crystal Ball Jutsu # Deva Path # Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance # Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu # Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu # Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth # Genjutsu: Sharingan # Human Path # Infinite Tsukuyomi # Izanagi # Kamui # Limited Tsukuyomi # Mangekyō Sharingan # Naraka Path # Ninja Art: Blockade Technique # Ninja Art: Whac-A-Mole Jutsu # Outer Path Chains # Preta Path # Rinnegan # Rinne Six Paths # Sharingan # Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons # Six Crimson Ray Formation # Six Paths Jutsu # Six Paths Sage Technique # Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal # Substitution Jutsu # Summit Enlightenment # Summoning Jutsu: Gedo Statue # Summoning Jutsu: Nine-Tailed Demon Fox # Tailed Beast Ball # Tailed Beast Chakra Arms # Tailed Beast Transfer Technique # Tail Releasing Method # Teleportation Jutsu # Transformation Jutsu: Transform # Truth-Seeking Balls # Uchiha Flame Formation # Uchiha Reflection # Wood Style: Cutting Sprigs Jutsu # Wood Style: Great Tree Spear # Wood Style: Underground Roots Technique Ninja Tools # Benihisago # Gedo Statue # Gunbai Uchiwa # Kohaku no Johei Goofs * Deidara shows up wearing no ring when Tobi picks up his arm, but in the next scene, Deidara is wearing a ring on his index finger and his arm is gone, even though Tobi was holding it beforehand. * In the English dub of this episode, during the scene in which Tobi laughs after thinking Deidara blew himself up, the former's head movement is shown not to have changed from the original Japanese version to rhythmically match with the laughter of Tobi's English voice actor. * In the overhead view when Zetsu and Tobi are looking for Sasori's ring, the white and black sides of Zetsu's body are reversed. Trivia * According to Kisame Hoshigaki Tobi was a great Escape Artist. * This episode marks the first appearance of Sai outside of the teaser from episode 1. It also marks Tobi's first appearance. Screenshots Ou.png Sharinganrinn.png Uchihamo.png Akatsuki.PNG Tree climbing.PNG Madaras genjutsu.PNG Power.PNG Tobi.PNG 60-1476023810.PNG 59-1476023809.PNG 57-1476023808.PNG 56-1476023807.PNG Whac-A-Mole Technique.png 79-1485826805.PNG Naruto37509265.png Naruto37509241.png Naruto37509217.png Naruto37508953.png Naruto37508929.png Naruto37508905.png Naruto37508881.png NS24577 (46).png NS24577 (45).png NS24577 (44).png NS24577 (43).png NS24577 (42).png NS24577 (41).png NS24577 (40).png NS24577 (39).png NS24577 (38).png NS24577 (37).png NS24577 (36).png NS24577 (30).png NS24577 (5).png NS24577 (3).png NS24577 (2).png NS38500001 (247).png NS38500001 (246).png NS38500001 (245).png NS38500001 (244).png NS38500001 (243).png NS38500001 (242).png NS38500001 (241).png NS38500001 (240).png NS38500001 (239).png NS38500001 (238).png NS38500001 (237).png NS38500001 (236).png NS38500001 (235).png NS38500001 (234).png NS38500001 (233).png NS38500001 (232).png NS38500001 (231).png NS38500001 (230).png NS38500001 (229).png NS38500001 (228).png NS38500001 (227).png NS38500001 (226).png NS38500001 (225).png NS38500001 (224).png NS38500001 (223).png NS38500001 (222).png NS38500001 (221).png NS38500001 (220).png NS24577 (69).png NS24577 (62).png NS24577 (61).png NS24577 (60).png NS24577 (59).png NS24577 (58).png NS38500001 (406).png NS38500001 (405).png NS38500001 (403).png NS38500001 (395).png NS38500001 (394).png NS38500001 (393).png NS38500001 (392).png NS38500001 (391).png NS38500001 (390).png NS38500001 (389).png NS38500001 (388).png NS38500001 (387).png NS38500001 (386).png NS38500001 (385).png NS38500001 (383).png NS38500001 (382).png NS38500001 (381).png NS38500001 (380).png NS38500001 (379).png NS38500001 (378).png NS38500001 (377).png NS38500001 (376).png NS38500001 (375).png NS38500001 (374).png NS38500001 (373).png NS38500001 (372).png NS38500001 (371).png NS38500001 (370).png NS38500001 (369).png NS38500001 (368).png NS38500001 (367).png NS38500001 (366).png NS38500001 (365).png NS38500001 (364).png NS38500001 (363).png NS38500001 (362).png NS38500001 (361).png NS38500001 (360).png NS38500001 (359).png NS38500001 (357).png NS38500001 (249).png NS38500001 (248).png NS38809361 (8).png NS38809361 (7).png NS38809361 (6).png NS38809361 (5).png NS38809361 (3).png NS38809361 (2).png NS38809361 (1).png NS38725489 (672).png NS38725489 (671).png NS38725489 (670).png NS38725489 (669).png NS38725489 (668).png NS38725489 (366).png NS38725489 (365).png NS38725489 (364).png NS38725489 (335).png NS38725489 (178).png NS38725489 (177).png NS38725489 (176).png NS38725489 (175).png NS38725489 (174).png NS38725489 (173).png NS38725489 (172).png NS38725489 (169).png NS38725489 (168).png NS38725489 (148).png NS38725489 (146).png NS38725489 (145).png NS38725489 (144).png NS38725489 (143).png NS38725489 (142).png NS38725489 (141).png NS38725489 (132).png obito.PNG Image 180310 003821.png ns416 (85).png NS416 (366).png NS416 (348).png NS416 (347).png NS416 (346).png NS416 (345).png NS416 (344).png NS416 (343).png NS416 (342).png NS416 (341).png NS416 (331).png NS416 (330).png NS416 (329).png NS416 (328).png NS416 (319).png Scene 121368.png Scene 124910.png Scene 124634.png Image 180604 194317.png Image 180611 230437.png Image 180921 183231.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0051.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0103.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0116.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0152.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0167.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0179.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0370.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0376.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0381.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0415.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0581.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0597.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0609.jpg Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Waterbender Category:Naruto Universe Category:Wood Style Category:Sword Wielders Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Regeneration Category:Demon Category:Most Wanted List Category:Kage Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Cosmic Force Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Big Bad Category:Puppet Master Category:Genjutsu Category:Photographic Memory Category:Remote Viewing Category:Veterans Category:Power Bestowal Category:Sealing Category:Energy Absorption Category:Body Alteration Category:Plantbender Category:Legendary Character Category:Energy Projection Category:Intangibility Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Mad Scientist Category:Double Agent Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Terrorist Category:Wallcrawling Category:Sadists Category:Akatsuki Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Stoic Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Force-Field Generation Category:PTSD Category:Ninja Category:Exorcist Category:An Arm and a Leg‏‎ Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Summoning Category:Dragon Level Threat Category:Portal Opening Category:Psychic Link Category:Flight Category:Traitor Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Escape Artist Category:One-Man Army Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Limb Expansion Category:Chosen Ones Category:Slave Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Late Bloomer Category:Apprentice Category:Interrogation Category:Code of Honor Category:Child Soldiers Category:Lord Category:Warmonger Category:Cursed Category:Anti-Christ Category:Military Category:Monologuing Category:Pacifist Category:Secret Keeper Category:Shonen Jump Category:Chunin Category:Martial Artist Category:Missing Ninja Category:Charisma Category:Necromancy Category:Hero Killer Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Konoha Academy Category:Humans Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Students Category:S Class Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Male Category:Recruiter Category:Mafia Boss Category:Boss Battle Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Geokinesis Category:Chronokinesis Category:Reality Warpers Category:Senju Clan Category:Blind Category:Manslaughter Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Relatives Category:Negation